


87. Slytherin traits

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (harry potter) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short free verse poem about the Slytherin House<br/>a birthday gift for <a href="http://ibuzoo.tumblr.com/">ibuzoo</a> on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	87. Slytherin traits

Green is the colour of ambition  
Of the never satisfied earth  
Growing

Silver is the colour of loyalty  
Of the growing earth rising  
Higher

Green is the colour of self-preservation  
Of the ever moving sea  
Raging

Silver is the colour of cunning  
Of the raging sea seemingly settling  
Down


End file.
